


Acceptable Performance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Acceptable Performance  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #227: [ Picture prompt](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/123894.html#cutid1).  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Authors Notes:** No warnings, unless you're allergic to AU fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Acceptable Performance

~

“What an evening,” Remus murmured.

Severus slanted a look at him. “Indeed. Some would consider this a special occasion.”

“I certainly hope _you_ do,” Remus said, reaching for his hand.

Gazing out at their gathered friends, Severus sighed. “How could I not? This is...unprecedented.”

“Cold feet?”

Severus snorted. “Indeed not.”

Afterwards, with the din of forks hitting wine glasses growing insistent, Remus grinned. “An encore performance?”

Severus leaned in. “As long as you perform for no one but me later,” he purred, “It’s acceptable.”

Then the newlyweds kissed again, to the joy of all present. And all was well.

~


	2. Listening to the Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #228: Always and Forever  
>  **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
>  The words Remus is singing are to the song "Always and Forever" by Luthor Vandross. See the Lyrics [here](http://www.elyrics.net/read/l/luther-vandross-lyrics/always-and-forever-lyrics.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Listening to the Words

~

Severus frowned. “You're humming.”

Remus smiled. “Am I? I must be happy, then. Can't imagine why.”

“Humph.” Severus settled once again in Remus’ arms, relaxing as they continued their spin around the dance floor.

“Always and forever,” Remus crooned. “Each moment with you--”

“What romanticized drivel,” Severus muttered. “Have you ever really listened to the words?”

“Of course.” Remus chuckled. “I admit it’s romantic, but I think romance at one’s wedding is appropriate, don't you?”

“I suppose,” Severus muttered.

Remus just shook his head and continued dancing, and when, moments later, Severus began humming along, he didn't say a word.

~


End file.
